


these simple things remind me of you

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: 1917 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Relationships: Will Schofield/Tom Blake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	these simple things remind me of you

Scho didn’t pay much attention to the phonograph, laying back on the couch with his eyes closed.  
He felt the presence near him before he heard the footsteps, only half opening his eyes to look at Blake.  
“Yes?” he murmured, having been drifting in the liminal space between awake and dreaming.  
“It stopped raining,” Blake cheerfully replied, reaching out to playfully brush his fingers through Will’s hair. “I’m going out to the garden.”  
Scho softly hummed in response, shutting his eyes again.  
Blake huffed a soft laugh, stepping away. “You’re welcome to come with.”  
Scho opened an eye, peering up with him. “Why would I do that when you can come lay with me?” Will retorted, smiling.  
“Some of us have things to do,” Blake teased, heading for the back door.  
“I could be convincing,” he protested, sitting up. Laughter rang out, followed by the backdoor closing. Will softly sighed, a smile on his face as he pulled his boots on to follow.  
Will walked quietly, still accustomed to silence long after the war had ended.  
He shut the door behind him, pausing on the back step as he watched Blake.  
“They reminded me of you,” he heard himself say.  
Blake looked up, a confused look on his face. “What?”  
“When I was in the river,” Will said absently, wandering over. “I almost gave up. But the flowers reminded me of you.”  
Blake glanced at Will’s face, needing a moment to process.  
Will met his gaze and half smiled. “I had to finish what you started. It meant the world to you.”


End file.
